There's a first time for everything
by TorieRAWR
Summary: Flint and Thad are a new couple, young, horny and with a lot of baggage.
1. Chapter 1

Thad and Flint had been dating for three months and he was starting to get restless. "Flint, baby." He whined one day as they drove back to Dalton from the movies. "Spend the night with me." He said, his question taking on more of an authoritative tone. One that Flint did not like as much.

"Thad, you know I want to spend the night with you. But what would people think." Flint asked carefully, other than Blaine and Kurt they were the only gay couple at Dalton, and while many guys did hold huge sleepovers in their rooms, a dating couple would probably get in trouble. "I don't want to get into trouble." He said quietly.

Thad rolled his eyes and turned into the parking lot at Dalton. "Sweetheart, I would never do anything to get you in trouble, plus I'm on council, if anyone asks I'll just say we were discussing set lists for our next performance." He pulled into his parking spot and looked over at Flint. "I just want us to spend one night together." He said softly reaching across to brush his fingers lightly over the boy's face.

Flint leaned into the touch slightly, his eyes closing. "Okay. Fine. But I swear to God if we get caught I will murder you." He said opening his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed Thad lightly on the lips. "And I love you too." Flint undid his seatbelt and got out of the car his eyes glinting happily as he looked at Thad. "Thank you for taking me out today. It was fun, I'm going to go upstairs and shower and change and meet you back in your room in let's say an hour?" he asked

Thad nodded and the pair walked inside, Thad wandering off to the seniors dorms and Flint to his room on the 2nd floor.

* * *

><p>Flint tossed his towel over the top of the shower and slipped on a pair of boxer briefs and sweats. He pulled a large t-shirt on over his head, the stretched out neck slipping over and exposing his shoulder. A smile breached the boy's face and he pulled a hand through his hair drying it off with the blow dryer. Once he was done primping he grabbed his cellphone and sent a text to Thad grinning when the older boy texted him back saying the coast was clear. He left his bathroom and slipped out into the hall walking down stairs and into the seniors' hallway. He found Thad's dorm and opened the door walking inside to darkness.<p>

"Thad?" Flint whispered before he felt arms circle his waist from behind and a mouth on his neck. He groaned softly as Thad whispered something in Spanish into his ear. "You know I love it when you do that." He murmured as he turned around to face Thad in the darkness.

Thad's lips found Flint's and he kissed the boy hungrily reaching behind him to lock the dorm room door. He walked Flint backwards towards his bed and pushed him down onto it. He straddled the younger boy on the bed his muscled arms supporting his weight.

Flint kissed Thad back, matching the boy's passion his arms circling around his boyfriend's neck as they kissed. He felt Thad's tongue press at his lips and he opened them obediently. Thad's tongue pressed into his mouth and he whimpered slightly at the feeling of Thad's tongue pressing and tangling with his own.

The pair kissed for several minutes Thad's hand sliding up Flint's shirt and Flint repeatedly batting it away. Thad pulled away looking down at Flint in the dim light. "I want you Flint, I love you and I would never hurt you, but I want you so bad and I'm not sure if I can hold off anymore." He said his voice a low, almost whine.

Blue eyes looked up into brown and Flint swallowed bringing a hand up to stroke Thad's cheek hesitantly. "I'm not sure if I'm ready." He whispered biting his lip. "I love you too. But I'm just not sure." He said quietly.

Thad's eyes grew hard and he pulled away from Flint's touch. "You would if you loved me." He said quietly and got off of Flint moving to the other side of the bed.

"Thad, don't please." Flint whispered getting up and moving over to Thad and wrapping his arms around his neck. "I love you, I just need time." He said, his voice quiet.

Thad shook his head grabbing Flint's hand tightly in his own. "But don't you see what you do to me?" he asked pressing Flint's hand against the bulge in his pants.

Flint gasped as he felt the heat radiating from between Thad's legs and the hardness that pressed against his palm. He tried to pull his hand back but Thad tightened his grip and held him there. "Thad." Flint protested but the older boy ignored him forcing his hand to gently stroke his covered erection.

"See I'm hard for you, this is all for you, and you should relieve me of it." Thad murmured slackening his grip on Flint's hand as he felt the boy continue to rub him through his pants. "I need you Flint; I've never needed someone more." He leaned over and brushed his lips gently against Flint's. He moaned softly as Flint's hand brushed against his erection again.

Flint kissed Thad back gently his hand rubbing softly over the fabric of Thad's pants. He felt Thad pull away slightly and Flint's eyes fluttered open. "What are you doing?" he asked innocently as Thad stood up and held out a hand to his boyfriend.

"You're going to learn." Thad whispered as Flint took his hand. He pulled Flint up into a standing position and kissed him lightly. "Get on your knees." He said pressing down on Flint's shoulders. Flint fell to his knees biting his lip as he came to eye level with Thad's crotch. The older boy pulled his pants down standing there in his boxers.

Flint looked up at Thad, he wasn't as innocent as he seemed, he knew what he was supposed to do, but he wasn't sure if he was ready. But it seemed that Thad was and Flint wanted to make him happy. He reached out a shaky hand rubbing it lightly over Thad's thigh. Thad's eyes fluttered closed and he nodded lightly beckoning Flint to go on. The younger warbler let his fingers slide into the waist band of Thad's boxers and pulled them down, Thad stepping out of them and kicking them to the side.  
>"You're so big." Flint murmured as he stared at Thad's erection. His hand reached out almost automatically and he took it in his hand stroking softly.<p>

Thad's lips parted in a silent moan as his beautiful boyfriend stroked him. "Yeah Flint, that's it." He said quietly and Flint's pace picked up slightly. Flint's thumb passed over the tip of Thad's head and he bucked his hips lightly at the feeling. "Suck it, put your mouth around it." He whispered his voice dark and husky.

Flint's eyes widened, he was not ready, and this was already too much. He started to shake his head no when he felt Thad's hands slide into his hair and pull his face forward. His mouth opened and he tasted the saltiness of Thad's pre-cum as his tongue slid over the head of Thad's erection. His eyes watered slightly as Thad pressed too far into his mouth. He tried to pull back but Thad pulled his hair, which caused Flint to moan and let Thad press further into his mouth. Flint stopped resisting and sucked hesitantly at Thad's erection eliciting a soft moan from the older boy's mouth.

Thad's fingers relaxed, letting Flint's hair go as his boyfriend started to suck him off, his mouth forming around his throbbing cock expertly. He moaned loudly letting his eyes close his mouth falling open as Flint's tongue slide across the tip of his head sucking gently. "You're so good baby." He moaned out.

Flint pulled off looking up at Thad, his boyfriend's breath heavy and his eyes closed. "I know." He said simply before letting his mouth slide around Thad's erection again. He swirled his tongue across the sensitive head before he took a deep breath and forced his reflexes aside sliding Thad's cock down his throat, he held it there for a few moments before he pulled back up, he felt Thad shudder and moan and knew he was doing a good job.

Thad gripped Flint's hair harshly, tugging at it and sending a jolt of pleasured pain through Flint. He moaned loudly around Thad's throbbing cock before going back to sucking it hard, his head bobbing up and down quickly as he worked to suck his boyfriend off. "Fuck." Thad moaned feeling as his orgasm built in the pit of his stomach his muscles twitching as Flint's tongue flicked expertly over his most sensitive areas. "I'm so close baby." He felt Flint start to move off him but Thad held him in place. "You're going to swallow, spitters are quitters." He groaned as he felt Flint's lips close around him again. He moaned loudly and came hard into Flint's mouth host ribbons of cum hitting the back of his boyfriend's throat.

Flint swallowed obediently some of Thad's cum dripping out of his mouth as Thad filled him. He lapped it up hungrily enjoying the taste of his boyfriend in his mouth. He pulled off Thad's softening cock licking it softly, cleaning off any excess cum. He looked up at Thad and the older boy helped him to his feet. Their lips met and Thad held him gently against his chest.

"You were so good baby." Thad whispered against Flint's lips, he licked them softly tasting himself on them. "See nothing to be scared of, you're a natural and you looked like you had fun." He said with a lilt in his voice.

Flint nodded resting his head against Thad's chest. Thad would never hurt him, he loved him and he was just showing him that he could do it, be more adventurous. "I love you." He said looking up at Thad.

"I love you too." Thad whispered kissing Flint softly on the forehead and leading him back to the bed. He pulled his underwear and pants on and got into bed with Flint pulling the younger boy up against his chest. "Now go to sleep." He said letting his own eyes flutter closed tired and spent.

Flint listened as Thad's breathing evened out, his heart beat thumping in his ear. He squeezed his eyes shut and a tear slipped out. He was ready for this. Wasn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

Thad slipped his arm around Flint's waist as he walked him to class. His boyfriend was really starting to get into giving him blow jobs, and he enjoyed that, very much. But it was time he started returning the favor, and while being forceful was a huge turn on for him, he knew he was going to have to tread lightly. Flint still wouldn't let him touch him, and that was going to have to change. And soon.

Flint leaned into kiss Thad chastely when they reached his classroom. They hadn't done anything more than what Thad had forced him to do a couple weeks ago, and frankly Flint was glad. He was only just starting to enjoy giving Thad blowjobs; he enjoyed the sounds his boyfriend made, the sounds that he made him make. It was also getting to the point where he loved the taste of Thad's cum in his mouth and he tried not to spill any, or if he did, he always licked it up. He was almost glad that Thad had forced himself on him, it was out of love, because without that push Flint wouldn't have done it. He wasn't exactly the most adventurous type.

The pair said goodbye and Thad walked down the hall to his classroom getting stopped by none other than his best friends Wes and David. "So…?" David asked nudging Thad in the side. "How are things with Flint? Better?" he asked a glint in his eye.

Thad rolled his eyes at the pair and smirked. "Much better, but things are slowing down again, so I'm going to have to speed them back up." David and Wes high fived behind Thad's back causing the other council member to roll his eyes. "It's not like that, I'm just getting restless, it's been a long time since I've been in a relationship and you know that. I actually do care for him." He said quietly.

Wes arched an eyebrow at Thad and looked at David. "You sound like you love him." He commented. "Thad please tell me you're not in love with this kid." He said looking at his friend warily.

"I-" Thad cut himself off and looked at the boys who were staring at him. "Look, maybe I do? I know he loves me, and I do like him a lot. Just drop it." He growled.

David grabbed his arm and turned him around. "Look Thad, we're going to college. School ends in two months. What are you doing? Letting yourself fall for him. He's going to be here, while you're across the country at Stanford. It's been your dream. No strings attached remember."

Thad glared at his friends. "It's not like that. I know we had these plans, but plans change. I want to see what happens here, plus it does look like I'm going to be getting something out of the relationship anyway." He said he voice and eyes dark. "Just leave it alone." He turned around and strolled into the classroom leaving his friends watching him.

Wes turned to David and stared at him. "Someone's going to get hurt, and I hope to God it's not Thad." He said quietly and David nodded before the pair followed their friend into the class room.

* * *

><p>Flint and Thad had been spending a lot of time in Thad's room, mostly because Flint had a roommate and Thad as a senior did not. Thad's moans echoed off the walls and Flint smirked and pulled off his boyfriend's twitching erection. "Thad I'm tired. I think I'm going to stop." He teased. He felt Thad's hands move into his hair and push him back down needily. Flint's mouth wrapped around the head of Thad's cock sucking on it softly before adding more pressure. He slipped his hand around the base of Thad's erection stroking up softly meeting his mouth and stroking back down. His tongue swirled around the tip expertly, slipping against the slit of it and tasting the pre-cum that was already dripping out. He lapped at it hungrily before he pulled off pumping lightly with his hand.<p>

Thad moaned loudly, he was so close to the edge and he loved it, Flint was getting so good at sucking dick. His dick. Only his. He threaded his hands into Flint's hair and tugged lightly causing his sexy little boyfriend to moan softly. He knew what turned him on and he was going to use that to his advantage later. "Suck me dry." He moaned and Flint's mouth wrapped back around him working harder, licking and sucking expertly at his hard cock. He felt his orgasm hit and he shuddered as he pumped cum into Flint's mouth.

Swallowing, Flint grinned up at Thad licking lightly at the boy's head before he felt Thad's hands on his arms helping him up. Thad kissed him hard on the mouth, a little more passionately than usual, but Flint ignored it kissing his boyfriend back easily. He felt hands on his belt buckle and squirmed out of Thad's touch. "What are you doing?" he asked panting slightly.

"You've been so good to me Flint; I need to repay the favor." Thad reached forward and grabbed Flint tightly around the waist pulling him towards him again, their bare chests touching as Thad's fingers nimbly pulled Flint's belt off.

Flint gasped slightly struggling as Thad pulled his belt off and forced his pants down. Thad kissed him hard and he found himself kissing back, angry as he did so. He felt Thad's hands around the waistband of his underwear and knew what was next. They slipped to the ground and Thad helped him step out of them. Thad's fingers closed around his hard cock and he groaned into the kiss.

Thad pulled away from Flint and grinned at his boyfriend stroking his erection softly. "Now let me repay the favor." He said before he dropped to his knees and pulled Flint's cock into his hot mouth. He heard Flint gasp above him and he licked at it softly allowing Flint to get accustomed to the feeling of his mouth.

Flint's eyes fluttered shut and he slid his fingers into Thad's hair, just needing something, anything, to hold onto. He bit his lip stifling his moans as Thad's tongue flicked back and forth across the sensitive parts of his head. He felt Thad's tongue along the length of his shaft and back up circling against his slit. He moaned letting the feeling of Thad's mouth on him consume him.

Thad easily pushed his reflexes aside and swallowed Flint fitting all of his boyfriend's cock into his mouth and down his throat. He hummed slightly, the vibrations causing Flint's muscles to contract. Thad pulled off and lapped at the spit that clung to Flint's erection. "Baby. You love it." He murmured looking up at Flint whose face was relaxed from pleasure.

Flint pushed down on Thad's head. "I need you." He moaned and immediately felt Thad's lips wrap back around him sucking lightly at his cock. He groaned softly as Thad's tongue slid across the tip of his head, he could already tell he was going to come soon, his orgasm was building fast and he moaned again as Thad's head bobbed up and down on him. "Fuck." He groaned causing Thad to move faster.

Flint never cursed, and it was hot as hell to Thad who continued to suck harder and move faster on Flint's throbbing cock. He groaned softly around it as he felt Flint's muscles tighten again in response to the change of pace. He heard Flint moan loudly and felt as his boyfriend's cum filled his mouth he swallowed it down lapping hungrily at the dripping head sucking as much as he could, practically milking his boyfriend for all that he had. When Flint's cock had softened in his mouth he pulled off and got up pulling Flint into a heated kiss. "That was fun right?" he asked allowing Flint to taste himself on Thad's tongue and lips.

"You were amazing." Flint breathed his breathing shallow and his voice soft as he brought a hand up to cup Thad's face. He kissed him hard on the mouth and broke away. "I like seeing you on your knees." He mused softly grinning at Thad and winking at him. He stepped away and started to grab his clothes when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

Thad pulled Flint back towards him their naked bodies pressed against each other. "Why don't we just sleep like this?" he asked wrapping his arms around Flint's torso. "I'm sure it'll be a lot more fun, and I'll keep you warm." He murmured pressing light kisses against his boyfriend's neck and chest. "Please for me." He said pouting.

Flint found himself nodding. He would do anything for Thad. Thad was his first boyfriend, and he felt, he would soon be his first everything. He loved Thad and Thad loved him too, they belonged together. He let Thad pull him into the bed cuddling up under the covers his head pressed against Thad's chest, the older boy's arms wrapped securely around him. "I love you." He whispered.

Thad found himself hesitating, but only for a moment before he responded almost automatically. "I love you too." He said thinking back to his conversation with David and Wes earlier. They weren't supposed to get romantically involved with anyone, because everyone knows that when there's something holding you back, tying you down that everything changes. He wanted to be a free man in college; he didn't want to be tied down with a high school boyfriend. But Flint was different; there was something about him, something that made him want to get to know him, want to be with him. That still didn't excuse the fact that he was lying to him. He looked down at Flint's sleeping form in his arms. He pressed a kiss against the top of Flint's head and tightened his hold on him. "I'm scared of being alone… but that still doesn't mean I love you." He whispered before letting his eyes close and sleep take hold of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Thad woke up with a start his arm tensing slightly around the sleeping body next to him. He brought his free hand up to his chest to feel his heartbeat racing, practically bursting in his chest. It was just a dream. Only a dream. But he thought that Flint had made them go away, this was the first time he had that dream since he'd been with Flint, and it scared him.

* * *

><p>Freshman Year. Thad had started at Dalton his freshman year, like most of the other boys who went there over the years. He didn't start there because he was getting bullied or because he got a scholarship. He went to Dalton because that's what every other guy in has family had done. They went to Dalton then went to Stanford. It was the rule, and no one broke it.<p>

Thad was friendly; he made friends quickly, joining not only the Warblers, a highly esteemed singing group, but also the school's field hockey and ice hockey teams. Good student, great kid, made his parents proud. But there's was something wrong with him, and it took a long time to accept it.

Dane Remington, senior, quarterback, and out. That's right, the schools quarterback and all-start athlete was gay. He also had a thing for freshman, especially that hot Hispanic one on the hockey team. He first noticed him when he was out with the guys, they usually made fun of the hockey team, because of course, football was better, but when they were out hanging he caught site of that new freshman, good enough to make the varsity and hot enough to make Dane's stomach lurch.

A week passed and Dane saw the freshman walking out to the field house by himself. This was good. Dane could make anyone gay, even if it was just for a few hours. "Hey." He called out catching up quickly to the younger boy. "Thad right?" he asked flashing his golden boy smile. "I'm Dane." He held out a hand.

Thad took Dane's hand tentatively, he had heard about Dane, and not all of it was good. But there was something about him, some kind of air of… confidence that intrigued Thad, and he could take care of himself anyway. "Yeah. It's Thad." He said lightly shaking the older boy's hand. "What's up? Do you need something?" he asked curiously as they continued to walk to the field house.

Dane's eyes sparkled and he shrugged. "Not really, I'm honestly just curious… about you that is. I saw you play at practice last week, you were on fire." He said, his eyes skimming the boy next to him. _'In more than one way' _he thought.

The pair reached the field house and Dane held the door open for Thad who walked in. It was late and most of the team had gone back to the dorms or home if they lived off campus, but Thad had left his cellphone in his bag and needed to get it. He was distracted that he didn't hear the door click shut behind them. Thad bent over grabbing his bag off the floor when he felt arms encircle his waist and a body press up against him. "What are you doing?" he said loudly struggling to pull out of the older boy's grip.

"Come on Thad; don't act like you don't want me." Dane said, his voice was low as he pulled Thad up and turned him around. The older boy's arms held Thad tightly against his chest and he looked into the younger boy's brown eyes. "I've seen how you look at some of the guys on your team, just like how I was as a freshman, scared and embarrassed of the feelings?" he said. Dane brushed his lips softly against Thad's cheek and whispered in his ear. "You don't have to feel embarrassed." He said quietly trailing kisses against Thad's jaw.

Thad was frozen in place as he felt Dane's lips press against his jaw as they neared his lips he snapped out of it and started struggling, trying to pull out of Dane's grasp. "Stop, I'm not gay, stop Dane, stop." He cried. He pushed away and out of Dane's arms stumbling and falling on the floor a couple feet away.

Dane smirked and sat down on one of the wooden benches near Thad. "You're right, you're not. But you do think I'm hot. You are attracted me aren't you?" he asked looking at Thad sprawled on the floor. "I was just like you, scared and confused. But it gets easier, you just have to admit it, you like me." He said smiling at Thad. "Now get up off the floor and come here." He said.

Thad did what he was told. He sat on the bench leaving enough of a gap for another person to sit between them. This just caused Dane to roll his eyes and slide over, sitting directly next to the hockey player. "Dane I've only dated girls." He said quietly looking at his hands.

"So had I, but the problem was, I liked guys. Now you're a legacy." Dane said feeling Thad's eyes on him. "I do my research." He shrugged and continued. "So you're thinking that you're going to get in trouble with your family etcetera. Right?" he asked looking at the younger boy. "But I know for a fact that you won't. You're still attracted to girls right?" Thad nodded and Dane smiled. "Then you're bi, which is good, because you can still get married to a beautiful lawyers daughter like your dad wants you to, and still fuck me." He commented easily.

Thad gaped at Dane. "I… what!" he said starting to move away from Dane again who just easily grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Dane let go." He said in the most authoritative voice he could muster.

A smirk formed on the football player's mouth and he let go of Thad. "It's kind of hot when you take control." He murmured licking his lips and looking at Thad as the boy got up off the bench. "I'd let you take control of me anytime." He said grinning before getting up himself. He pulled Thad into his arms and the younger boy looked up into those captivating blue eyes. "Kiss me." Dane whispered.

Thad licked his lips softly and reached up his arms sliding around Dane's neck before he gently pressed his lips against the older boy's. Dane brought his hands up and placed them on either side of the boy's face holding him and kissing him gently for several moments.

Dane pulled away noting that Thad looked a little stunned, and a little upset about the fact. "Meet me here, same time tomorrow." He said winking and stepping away from him. "I promise you won't regret it."

Thad stared at Dane as the football player turned and left the field house. He raised a hand to his lips and brushed them softly with his fingers._ 'What the fuck is going on?_' he thought before sitting back down on the bench and putting his face in his hands.

* * *

><p>"Bro you look like crap." Wes commented at lunch the next day, Thad was quietly eating a slice of pizza his eyes downcast. The pair looked at each other and back at their friend. "You haven't been sleeping… have you?"<p>

Thad shrugged taking a bite of his food. He chewed slowly propping his head up on one elbow. "I guess not." He said quietly barely noticing as Wes and David looked at each other again.

"Thad, what's going on, you said you sleep better when Flint's there. I know for a fact he was there last night." David said quietly leaning forward slightly. "Why are you having your nightmares again." He said his question more of a statement.

Thad shook his head. "I'm not. I swear." He lied rubbing at his temple, trying to make the ache there vanish. "It's nothing. I promise, we were just up late last night." He said trying to be convincing. He knew his friends didn't buy it, but they at least dropped it. For now.

Flint had practically moved into Thad's room, the pair slept together almost every night, and Flint loved it, he had honestly never felt more safe and loved. They sat on the floor of Thad's room doing some work for the Warblers. "Why is it that you always get stuck with the tasks of putting packets together while Wes and David get to do fun things?" he asked after getting halfway through a stack of packets.

Thad laughed and stapled the packet he had in his hand. "The 'fun' things that they get to do are dealing with clients and trying to update our music library. Trust me that is a lot more boring than it sounds." He said picking up the different sheets of paper to make another packet. "Also they know I like to spend time with you, and you really can't come if I'm at Steve Weiss music begging for a discount. I do not want you see me groveling."

A pair of blue eyes lit up in laughter as Thad's brown ones darkened as he frowned. "I'm sorry, but you're so … in control all the time. I would love to see you grovel and beg for once." Flint said laughing; he pressed his hand to his mouth trying to stifle his giggles. He heard Thad groan and he tried to stop but that only made him laugh more. "I'm serious, I think it'd be cute." He said after a few moments.

"Remind me why I'm with you again?" Thad asked darkly, before smiling. "I'm kidding, it's because your smart, funny, gorgeous, and can take a joke." He said reaching forward and poking Flint gently in the ribs.

Flint faked a glare at him before leaning forward and kissing Thad gently on the lips. "Makes sense." He said laughing and pulling away. "But really. We're going out tomorrow." He said after several minutes of contented silence.

Thad raised an eyebrow at Flint and looked up at him. "And where might we be going?" he asked punctuating his sentence with the click of a stapler.

"I got us tickets to that art show I've been ranting about for the past two weeks." Flint said grinning. "Please you'll have fun. And it's an excuse for me to dress up. Please, please, please." He whined giving Thad wide puppy dog eyes. Thad nodded and Flint cheered leaning forward to kiss him again. "Awesome, it's at this like mansion I guess. But because the artist is like family friends with them. I don't know either way I have directions." He reached for his back pack and pulled out an invitation, he handed the card to Thad whose face whitened.

Thad stared down at the card in his hands trying to slow his breathing, trying to do anything.

**'_We proudly present Athol Miller's newest works. Please join us at the Remington Estate for a viewing and cocktail hour.'_**

Remington, Dane Remington, these were his parents. What if by some sick twist of fate he was there. He couldn't see him, he was only starting to get over him, after two years, he had found someone who he could seriously fall in love with, not someone who was just looking for a good fuck.

"Thad? Thad!" Flint repeated for what felt like the 100th time. Flint reached over and shook his boyfriend. "Thad what the hell." He said scared that something had happened.

Thad snapped out of it staring up into those beautiful blue eyes, not the ones that plagued his nightmares, but the ones that loved him. "Sorry. Just. Sorry, what?" he asked confused.

Flint rolled his eyes. "You scared me, anyway I was saying they're doing a cocktail hour, so with snacks and drinks, but we could go get dinner beforehand. Is that okay?" he asked. Thad nodded quietly and the pair finished their work in half silence the sound of Thad's iPod the only thing filling the silence.

Flint curled into Thad's chest later that night, the older boy's arms wrapping around him. He listened to Thad's heartbeat and his slow breathing letting a hush fall over them. Thad was off in his own world today, and he wasn't sure why, he wasn't even into making out or doing anything more, instead saying he was tired and wanted to go to sleep early. It was odd, and it worried him, he needed to know what was going on, and the best way was to interrogate his best friends, David and Wes, they would know what was going on, even if Flint didn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**/**I am SO sorry this is such a late update. I've been kinda sick, and stressed out. But I have this part done, and chapter 5 will be up within the next couple days. Thank you for reading and please review. I gusta it. :)

**Friday: 7am**

Flint walked to breakfast his messenger bag hitting into his thigh slightly. He was alone, and he was tired. Thad woke up twice freaking out the night before and while Flint could calm his boyfriend down, it made him very nervous. He needed to talk to Wes and David, and now. He walked into the dining hall and searched the various tables for the two council members. Thad was off to do council things, but he was doing it by himself so that left Wes and David to Flint. He spotted them and walked over, the pair was already conversing about rehearsal later, but Flint could interrupt. "Hey guys." He said as he dropped his bag on the floor and sat down. "Please tell me Blaine didn't back out of this solo piece." He said smiling.

Wes laughed and David glowered. "No, but again he wants to turn it into a duet. I love him, and I love Kurt. But I am going to beat them both. We might as well let Nick and Jeff do it." David grumbled.

Wes rolled his eyes at his best friend and looked up at Flint. "No offense, but why are you eating breakfast with us? Even when you're with Thad this isn't normal." He asked smiling. "You usually eat with Blaine and Kurt."

Flint smiled and bit into the apple he was holding. "I actually wanted to talk to you guys." He said after swallowing. "It's about Thad." He said and watched as Wes and David exchanged a look. "No it's not about sex or anything." He said watching as Wes blushed and David looked at the floor. "But… Thad's been having nightmares, and waking up a lot in the middle of the night. And he won't tell me why, but I would really like to know why." He murmured softly. "It worries me, because I really do love him, and it hurts to see him so freaked out and…" he trailed off searching for the right words.

"Scared?" Wes asked ignoring David's pointed look. "It's because he is." David reached across the table and wacked Wes with his book. "Really Dave?" Wes asked before reaching across and taking the book from him. "Anyway. Our freshman year at Dalton was when Thad started questioning his sexuality. There was a senior, star quarterback, MVP, and he had a thing for freshman. In particular, Thad." He said quietly. "I never wanted to know the details, nor would I explain them to you." He said looking up at Flint. "But Thad fell for him, hard, but this guy didn't want a boyfriend, he just wanted a fuck buddy, and because Thad was in love, he would do anything for him." He stopped and looked at David who just shook his head.

David snatched his book back from Wes and continued. "They would meet in the field house, long after hockey was over. At first it was just harmless making out, and Thad would come back happier than we'd ever seen him. But then this guy started pushing him to do more, go farther. And Thad wasn't ready; he was young, and naïve. He started to feel uncomfortable and wanted to stop to go out on dates like a real couple." He paused and flipped through the pages of the book. "But this guy didn't want to slow down; he kept pushing, even when Thad begged him to stop. That's what his nightmares are about. How someone he loved so much could have used him like that."

The three boys at the table refused to look at each other, a still quiet consumed them amidst the ruckus of the dining hall. "I just don't understand why he's having these nightmares." Flint murmured. Wes and David exchanged a look. "What? You guys know something." He said biting his lip. "What's wrong?"

Wes took a deep breath and looked at David who just nodded. "You are technically his first boyfriend, he's slept around, a lot, but he's never had a boyfriend." He said quietly. "Us three agreed that this year we would… do a challenge of sorts. As in, get a girl or a guy in Thad's case, to have sex with us. They had to be a virgin and they had to be one of those who wasn't going to give it away that easily." He stopped and looked at Flint. "You're it; you were supposed to be Thad's last conquest in high school. But then he screwed it up."

Flint stared at Wes who turned away from the younger boy. "And how did he screw it up?" he said the bitterness prevalent in his voice.

"He fell in love with you." David said looking at the book in his hands. "That was never part of the plan, he was supposed to get married to a nice senator's daughter and she would never know about all the guys he screwed in high school. His family is very conservative." He said quietly. "They wouldn't approve if he brought a boy home for the holidays. In fact they would disown him and he'd be on his own for college." He looked at Flint and frowned. "You're no good for him. You're going to ruin his life."

Flint stood up and grabbed his bag. "Thank you for the information." He said turning to leave. But he stopped and looked at the pair who stared sheepishly up at him. "What was this guy's name? The one who hurt him?" he asked.

"Remington. Dane Remington." Wes said. Flint felt the color drain from his face and he turned on his heel and left them there. His head swimming as his world crashed down around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday: Noon<strong>

Thad smiled down at his phone, Flint's name lighting up the screen. He tapped out a response quickly before slipping it back into his pocket. He hadn't gotten to see him since this morning, and their quick kiss goodbye had left him wanting more. When the bell rang for lunch Thad gathered his stuff quickly and ran to the art wing, where Flint had class. He waited outside the door smiling happily. "Hello there gorgeous." He murmured grabbing Flint's hand and pulling him aside.

Flint giggled and hugged Thad close. His heart was breaking, but he couldn't let Thad know that, they needed to talk before it broke entirely. Maybe his friends were wrong. He had to be good for Thad, if he made him so happy. He had to be good for him. "Come eat lunch with me, my room, I've got a surprise." He murmured into Thad's ear.

Chills swept down the older boy's spine and he nodded. "Anything for you." He said taking Flint's hand in his own. They walked opposite the thinning crowd and were soon alone in the corridors as they made their way to the dorms. "So can you give me a hint to what this surprise is?" Thad asked when they had reached the dorms. He held the door open for his boyfriend and the pair walked inside and up the stairs to the second floor.

Flint's insides churned and he took a couple slow breaths before he answered. "Just a good lunch and me. What more do you need?" he asked laughing. The laughter was fake and he felt Thad give him an odd look, but the older boy didn't say anything. "I just miss spending time with you during the day, we've become such night owls." He said simply.

Thad watched Flint, there was something he wasn't telling him and while he was curious he was hoping Flint would tell him in his own time. Especially since every other second his heart panged with thoughts of seeing Dane that night. He hoped to God, this… guy wasn't there. Because things could get ugly quickly, and he didn't want Flint to get caught in the crossfire. They reached the younger boy's room and Thad realized he had actually never been inside his boyfriend's room. He was intrigued to see what it looked like.

Flint unlocked the door and walked inside surveying it for anything embarrassing. "I room with Kurt, so we're pretty neat." He said after a moment and looked at Thad. "Come here." He said beckoning him over.

The older boy drank in the site of Flint's bedroom, his eyes wandering over the half-finished canvases and the design sketches. His eyes landed back on Flint and he smiled before walking over and pulling him into a kiss. Thad for once, was the first to pull away and looked into Flint's blue eyes. "I love you." He said softly. He felt Flint's arms tighten around him but the boy didn't respond only bent down to kiss him again.

Flint kissed Thad softly and pulled away. "Lunch?" he asked. He could feel his chest tighten as he looked at Thad. There was something different about the way he said I love you, like that he meant it, and it scared him. Flint walked to the fridge and pulled out the lunch he had gone out to buy earlier, two sandwiches turkey for him and chicken for Thad, a bowl of strawberries and a small chocolate raspberry cake for desert. He threw down a blanket on the floor and brought everything over before grabbing a bottle of apple juice which he poured into two glasses.

Thad sat down on the blanket and watched as Flint made everything perfect, he couldn't believe that this amazing guy was his. Everything was so wonderful and tonight could ruin it all. He was scared. "Everything looks immaculate, now sit down so we can eat." He said laughing and pulling Flint onto the blanket beside him. The pair ate their lunch talking about their morning classes and about school in general. When they had almost finished the atmosphere of the afternoon changed.

"Tell me about your nightmare." Flint said turning to look at Thad.

The color drained from the older boy's face and he faked a smile. "What nightmare?" he asked innocently. Flint gave him a look and the smile faded. "It's nothing, I promise." He said unconvincingly.

Flint shook his head and took Thad's hand in his own. "I know it's not nothing. Tell me." He said quietly. "Tell me about what happened when he pushed you too far."

If it was possible for the color to drain more in Thad's face, it did. The older boy felt cold as he stared into the blue eyes of his boyfriend. The blue eyes that loved him, and that he loved back. "I can't." he said his voice cracking.

Flint pulled Thad up against his chest and leaned back against the bed behind them. "You can, you can do anything. I believe in you so much, and I love you so much. But you need to talk to me about this. What did Dane do to you." He said the football players name feeling toxic in his mouth.

Thad closed his eyes and listened to the thump of Flint's heartbeat in his ears. "It was freshman year."


	5. Chapter 5

**/**Well this has a lot of smut, not all of it is consensual. If that doesn't float your boat don't read it :). Reviews make me happy 3

* * *

><p><strong>You know how stories start with 'It was a dark and stormy night…' this isn't one of those stories. It wasn't dark, and it wasn't stormy. It was a normal day. Just a Wednesday in late fall; how was I supposed to know it would change my life forever.<strong>

* * *

><p>Thad sat anxiously in the field house waiting for Dane, they had been dating for almost a month and he was honestly the happiest he'd ever been. He finally felt like himself, he felt loved. He couldn't believe how lucky he'd been but there was something bothering him. Dane had said that he didn't date, and while they had never discussed it, this was a relationship, wasn't it. It had to be. They were so perfect together.<p>

Dane walked to the field house, horny as hell. He was getting really tired of Thad, he was hot and sexy of course, but he was such a kid, he didn't want to do anything. That was the most tiring, he needed release, he needed it. He took a deep breath and pushed into the field house. He pushed the door closed behind him and locked it. He looked back at Thad and smirked. "Hey gorgeous." He murmured

Thad got up and crossed to the taller boy. They embraced and Thad smiled softly. "You know I've been thinking, we really should go to like a movie or dinner or something. You know a date."

The older boy draped his arm over Thad's shoulder and led him to one of the benches. "You know I think you're right." He said a charming smile spreading over his features. "Why don't you go back to your room and take a shower, get all nice for me, and then come up to my room, and we'll go out to dinner." He said gently. He leaned over and tilted Thad's chin up kissing him softly. "We'll have tons of fun tonight." He murmured before releasing the younger boy. "See you later?" he asked.

Thad nodded and kissed Dane goodbye. "I'll see you soon." He said before grabbing his bag and leaving the field house.

Dane left soon after him and walked to his car, he needed condoms and lube, lots of it. Thad was a virgin after all.

Thad tore through his room he had just got out of the shower and needed to find clothes for his date tonight. What should he wear, a polo shirt, jeans? He threw his clothes on the bed and threaded his fingers through his hair. "Wes you gotta help, I don't know what to wear." The other boy looked up at him and smirked. "Thad your gay is showing." Wes murmured laughing.

The glare that Thad shot his friend could burn through walls it was so harsh. But Wes got up and walked over throwing a pair of jeans at his friend and picking up a white collared polo. "Go change." He said and Thad smiled and ran to the bathroom. "I hate you." Wes shouted after his friend before climbing back into his bed and grabbing his book.

When Thad reached Dane's room later his nerves were at full force. He couldn't think he couldn't breathe. He just couldn't wait to go on this date, with his boyfriend, with Dane. He bounced on his toes with excitement before knocking on the door.

Dane stood in front of the mirror sliding his fingers through his still damp hair. He looked around his room, it was clean it was orderly. Just the way he liked it. He also noted that inside the bedside drawer were condoms and lube; and he just couldn't wait to use them. "It's open." He called not moving from where he stood.

The door opened with a click and Thad looked up at Dane who stood by the wall fixing his hair. The older boy beckoned him to shut the door and he complied before walking over. "You do realize your hair is perfect right?" he asked smiling.

"If it wasn't perfect I wouldn't be me now would i?" Dane asked smirking. He turned away from the mirror and looked at Thad. "You look hot." He mumbled pulling Thad in for a kiss.

The kiss got heated quickly and Thad moaned audibly into Dane's mouth, he could feel the older boy's tongue press down against his own and suddenly his pants felt too tight. He wrapped his arms around Dane tighter and staggered slightly until he was pinned against the wall. He felt Dane's hand slide down from his waist over his ass and to his thigh which he gripped slightly and hoisted up around his hips. Thad brought his other leg to wrap around Dane and the older boy pushed him against the wall tighter never breaking the kiss.

Dane's fingers played with the hem of Thad's shirt before he pulled it off of him. He dropped his mouth to his neck and sucked lightly at the skin, listening as Dane moaned and squirmed. "Maybe dinner is overrated." He murmured before he tightened his hold on the younger boy and pulled away from the wall. He walked the few paces to his bed and dropped him on it. The loss of contact caused Thad to whimper reaching out a hand to Dane to pull him down next to him. The older boy chuckled slightly. "Needy now aren't you Thad?" he asked slipping his shirt off over his head and slipping off his shoes.

"Dane get back here." Thad murmured successfully capturing the older boy's hand and pulling him down on top of him. Dane straddled the boy on the bed and they kissed their mouths opening up and allowing the other's tongue to roam.

As the kiss intensified both boys were affected by it. But Thad felt nervousness grow in the pit of his stomach. Especially when he felt Dane's hands fumble with the buckle of his belt. "Dane stop." He murmured turning his head away from him and took a breath. "Dane get off of me." He said pushing the blonde.

Blue eyes flickered in annoyance as Dane looked down at Thad. "Come on baby." He whispered letting kisses fall against the younger boy's neck. His lips parted and he sucked lightly at the skin there, creating a series of red marks and bruises down Thad's neck. He heard a moan escape the younger boy's mouth and he grinned. "You know I've always liked you." He whispered licking at a particularly dark bruise on the boy's collarbone. He felt hands against his chest pushing him back again and he lashed out a slap sounding as his hand met the side of Thad's face. "You will not push me away." He said harshly.

Thad touched his fingers to his stinging cheek and stared up at Dane. "You just…" he trailed off and watched as Dane's features softened and he felt the boy's soft lips against his hot skin. "I'm so sorry." Dane murmured brushing Thad's hand away. "I didn't mean it baby I didn't mean it." He whispered. He kissed Thad lightly on the lips and rubbed his thumb underneath the boy's eyes drying the tears that had appeared.

The younger boy's eyes fluttered closed as Dane whispered assuring words into his ear. He wanted so badly to believe them, so badly that when he opened his eyes to view Dane's, he did. "It's fine, I know you're sorry." He said quietly, a gently numbness and fallen over him, and he brought Dane close kissing him softly.

Thad's eyes were closed as Dane pulled away and he smirked, before leaning across the bed and opening the bed side drawer. He pulled out a condom and some lube and settled it next to them before getting off Thad just enough to undo his pants and pull them off. Thad's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Dane oddly as the blonde got undressed. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly, the numbness still heavy on him.

Dane's blue eyes flickered playfully and he bent down to whisper in Thad's ear. "You." This sent a jolt through Thad's body and the haze lifted and his hands immediately went up to push Dane off of him but he stopped short, scared of getting hit again. "I don't want to." He said, fear evident in his voice.

The blonde nuzzled Thad's neck gently and pushed him deeper into the bed. "Too bad." He murmured gently brushing kisses against his neck. "If you want to top, you have to learn to take it like a man." He said smiling as he pulled away. His hands dropped to Thad's jeans and he pulled them down sliding his shoes and socks off with them. He let his hands run gently over the soft fabric of his boxers and looked up at Thad whose eyes were squeezed shut. "You have to relax, or this will hurt a lot more then I intend it to." He said harshly.

Thad took a deep breath in and fluttered his eyes open to look at Dane; his features were still soft, like he was sorry for what he was doing. Like he loved him, and this was for his own good. "Dane I don't want to." He whispered again before he felt a hand close over his mouth. "Good thing you don't have to do anything but lie there." Dane's voice whispered his blue eyes boring holes into Thad's brown ones. A whimper escaped his lips as the hand pulled away and he felt his boxers being pulled off of him. He was still hard from their earlier contact and Dane smirked grasping Thad roughly in his hand. "This is going to feel so good." Dane murmured pumping his hand on Thad's hard cock, the contact made Thad's muscles tense but he couldn't deny that the contact felt good.

Dane's fingers slid lightly over Thad's cock, making sure it was good and hard before he pulled away. He watched as the younger boy tried to regulate his breathing and a smile ghosted over the blonde's features. "I promise if you relax it gets better." He said softly as he popped the cap on the lube and ran some over his fingers. He forced Thad's legs open, and the boy didn't give much of a fight, his limbs reacting as if on autopilot. Dane frowned slightly, he didn't want to rape him, he was going to enjoy this, he just needed to relax. "Thad." He said softly leaning up and kissing him softly. "Please, this is to help you." He murmured. He pulled away slightly and looked into the younger boy's brown eyes. "Please." He whispered kissing him again as he pressed a finger into him.

Thad whimpered slightly clutching the sheets. "It hurts." He whispered against Dane's lips that were still pressed against his. The older boy didn't respond just kissed him harder as he moved his finger gently inside Thad. "Breathe. Relax." Dane murmured before pressing a second finger into Thad and scissoring them gently. Thad let out a breathy moan. "Stop please." He said again his muscles tight around Dane's fingers. He felt a warm hand pass over his arm.

"If you would just relax everything would feel better." Dane murmured kissing Thad again. Thad let out a breath and forced himself to relax, to focus on the feeling of Dane's lips on his instead of the feeling of his heart breaking. Dane figured it would be easier just to fuck him instead of stretching him, it was so achingly slow and he was tired of waiting. He pulled his fingers out and Thad gasped.

The younger boy wasn't sure what to feel, was the aching good or bad, or was the empty feeling that spread through him good or bad. He didn't know what to do when he felt something pushing against his opening. "Dane." He whimpered. His whimper turned into a muffled scream as Dane's hand replaced his mouth as he felt Dane push his cock inside him. The blonde wasn't rough, he didn't go very far and he didn't push anymore instead letting Thad stretch around him.

Dane's lips pressed against Thad's as he bit back a moan of pleasure. He usually didn't fuck others, instead loving the feeling of someone fucking him, but this was a special case, because Thad was a special guy. "Baby, you're alright." He murmured against Thad's lips. He kissed him gently letting Thad grow accustomed to the feeling of someone else inside him. "I've got you, I would never hurt you." He said. He couldn't help feeling that it wasn't enough. "I love you." He whispered finally, the words fell from his lips like any others would, he didn't mean them but they worked like a spell and he immediately felt Thad's muscles relax.

"I love you too." Thad said looking up at Dane. He started to relax, he felt Dane shift and pull out inside him. "Just go slow." He murmured. Dane thrust gently into the boy beneath him their soft moans mixing in the air. The football player pressed his lips against Thad's and kissed him passionately, only breaking the kiss to moan loudly. He had been waiting for this, and soon, Thad would be returning the favor.

The pair's soft moans soon filled the room as Dane and Thad both neared their individual climaxes. Dane gasped loudly and his thrusts into Thad became deeper and harder. Thad winced but didn't tell him to stop, he wrapped his hands around Dane's back his nails scratching into him. A moan escaped the younger boy's lips and his back arched slightly as he felt Dane hit that particular spot. "Fuck." He said audibly his voice dark.

Dane's thrusts pushed deeper into Thad and he smirked as he heard the boy curse. "You're so hot." He murmured his head falling to the crook of Thad's neck as his thrusts became more erratic. "I'm so close." He whispered. He moaned loudly before coming into the condom he felt Thad tighten up around his cock and he came again from the sensitivity as Thad's cum shot out onto both their chests. Dane's arms wobbled and he pulled out of Thad before collapsing onto the bed next to him his arm draped securely over Thad's chest.

It was several minutes before either boy spoke, Thad was still stunned that what had happened had really just happened and Dane was spent from having to fuck his little hockey player senseless. The blonde rolled over onto his side and looked at Thad. "Next time, you're topping." He murmured bending down and kissing the boy lightly he trailed his lips down Thad's chest licking at the still sticky residue there. "You taste good." He murmured before wiping some off his chest and pressing his finger to Thad's mouth. "Taste yourself." He said watching as Thad tentatively licked the blonde's finger. "Next time, all this." He said gesturing to the younger boy's come. "Gets to be inside me." He said darkly kissing Thad gently. He moved away from him laying back down on his bed his arm falling over Thad's chest again.

Thad listened as Dane's breathing slowed down until he was asleep. Then he pulled Dane's arm off of him and got up, wincing with pain as he walked slowly to the mirror. He was covered still in a sheen of sweat and he could see the dried cum on his abs. He didn't look any different than he had earlier. There was no glow, there was no physically change. He was still Thad, so why did he feel so empty inside. He looked back at the boy on the bed, he could leave, he could not let him take advantage of him anymore, but he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay, for as long as Dane would have him. He walked back to the bed and crawled into it wrapping the blankets around them before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Flint wrapped his arms around Thad and held him close. "You never have to feel like that again. Do you understand?" he asked kissing his boyfriends forehead and trying not to let the tears that built in his eyes roll down his cheeks. "I love you. And even if you don't believe it, I know, I know you love me too." He said quietly.<p>

The older boy sobbed openly into Flint's chest, his voice sounded hollow when he spoke and he dared not look up at Flint. "But I tried to do that to you, I wanted to use you for sex, but I let myself get to involved." He said. Flint closed his eyes briefly. "I know you did." Flint whispered. "But I fell in love with you, just like you fell in love with Dane, but there is one difference between you and him, and that's you love me too. You love Thad, you love me, you loved him, but he doesn't love anyone, he's a heartless asshole who uses people for sex. You're not him, that's why you couldn't do it." He whispered.

The boys sat like that for several moments, Flint rubbing Thad's back until the older boy calmed down. "We don't have to go tonight if you don't want to." Flint murmured. Thad immediately pulled away and looked up into Flint's blue eyes. "No, we're going. If I see him, I get to finally tell him off, and if not, well then we get to enjoy a wonderful art show." He said. He wrapped his arms around Flint's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was light and soft but sent waves of goosebumps down Flint's back. Thad really did love him. More than he thought they were capable of at such a young age.

"I love you too." Flint whispered after the kiss looking deep into Thad's brown eyes. They kissed again and got up. "Now you've got class Mr. Wilson." Thad murmured dusting off his boyfriend's blazer before handing it to him. "Don't be late or they might give you detention, and then where would that leave me?" he said before kissing him again.

The pair left the room, holding hands, a warm glow of happiness surrounding both of them.

If only it would last.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry this is so late, I started college [University] and had sorority rush and this is my first time off. I'm taking film classes yay! There's 8 screen writing courses I can take in four years so excitement. As always please review it! and Thank you!

* * *

><p>Friday: 7pm<p>

"Thank you for dinner." Flint murmured as they walked out of the restaurant. The younger boy had his arm wrapped around Thad's waist, who in turn had his arm wrapped around Flint's shoulder holding him close as they walked to the car. They looked like the perfect couple walking along the streets after a Friday night date.

Thad smiled and turned his head to kiss Flint lightly on the cheek. He felt so happy, like this was exactly how his life was supposed to be. He felt completely crazy though, thinking about life next year without Flint, but he wanted to work it out, he wanted to make it work. "Have you ever thought about moving to California?" he asked. He pulled away and pulled his keys from his pocket and opened Flint's door for him.

Once the older boy had gotten into the car Flint smiled at him and shook his head. "No not really, I always figured I'd go back to New York and work for my mother." He said, his mother was a fashion designer and worked for the late Alexander McQueen. He noted the frown on Thad's face and leaned over giving him a quick kiss. "Hey don't be sad, you still have a year to change my mind." He said softly.

Thad nodded a small frown still on his face as he started the car. "I just… I really do love you Flint. And I know coming from me it's hard to believe but…" he trailed off and took a deep breath. "I just can't imagine going to college and you not being there. This year has really been wonderful. Even if you did play hard to get."

"Hard to get?" Flint scoffed rolling his eyes. "I was not playing, I really just didn't want to date you!" he said in an exaggerated tone. "But of course, you changed my mind, pretty quickly I might add." He grinned over at his boyfriend and winked at him. "Love me?" he asked pouting and saw the gleam in Thad's eyes.

Thad felt a hand slide down his thigh and looked up at Flint whose lips had a playful smirk on them. Thad almost slammed on the breaks as Flint's hand drifted back up to his thigh and squeezed gently. "Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked. Flint just smiled and nodded and Thad pressed a little harder on the gas as he drove. He went out of town a little to a near deserted stretch of road, there was a little parking lot that was hidden by tons of trees and parked there. "Come here." He said his voice deep before Flint's lips were on his and hands and tongues were everywhere.

Eventually they found themselves in the back seat, Flint's shirt and jacket were gone and Thad was down to just his boxers, the older boy straddled his boyfriend both boys' hard ons pressed against each other as they moved. Flint's hands were laced into Thad's hair as the older boy kissed his neck and his fingers squeezed his nipples, and Flint's moans were down right filthy.

"I need you Thad. Please." Flint moaned out. He had gone through a string of curses as the friction slowed down. But he felt Thad's hands move from his sore nipples to his pants and he breathed a sigh of relief as they were pulled off of him along with his tight fitting boxer briefs. The younger boy's eyes closed as he felt Thad's hand wrap around his throbbing member and he moaned loudly.

Thad smirked at his boyfriend, the car was steamed up, the windows foggy and beads of sweat rolled down both boys. Thad moved his hand slowly watching as Flint let out needy moans and squirmed trying to get him to move faster. "I have a condom." He murmured keeping his pace achingly slow.

Flint's blue eyes snapped open and he looked at Thad. He didn't know if he was ready for that. He didn't know if he would ever be ready for that… but it was Thad. They loved each other. If the past week had proven anything it was that they loved each other. "Will it hurt?" he asked his voice meek but his lust filled eyes prompted Thad to keep pushing.

"Only a little bit, and I'll be very careful." Thad said. He pulled his hand away and leaned up to kiss Flint softly. "Only if you want to." He murmured looking into Flint's eyes. The younger boy didn't speak he just kissed Thad harder and when he pulled away he nodded.

After a couple moments of shifting Thad had gotten a condom on and had slicked his fingers and his erection up with lube. He caught Flint's lips with his again and pushed a finger against Flint's opening very slowly and gently. He pushed a finger inside of him and felt Flint gasp into their kiss. "Don't worry. I've got you." He murmured as he slowly pulled his finger out, he pushed it into him a couple of times and felt Flint relax. "I've got you." He repeated as he pressed a second finger into his boyfriend.

Flint's breath caught in his throat as Thad pressed into him again. "Oh my god." He moaned as Thad's fingers opened up inside of him, scissoring slowly. His fingers were threaded into Thad's hair and he tugged gently moaning as Thad moved inside of him. He felt Thad pull back out and a third finger press inside of him. He practically screamed at this point, he had never felt so stretched, he had never felt so much pain and pleasure at the same time.

Thad stopped as Flint's moans turned into a scream. "Am I hurting you we can stop." He said worriedly but Flint's eyes snapped open and the younger boy glared him down. "I swear to God Thomas if you stop now I will murder you." Flint said using his last name. Thad smirked and kissed him softly as he pressed his fingers inside of him a couple times before he pulled them out completely.

The younger boy whined at the loss but quickly realized what it really meant, that he was going to lose his virginity, to Thad, to his boyfriend, in the back of his car, in the middle of some random parking lot. He took a deep breath and focused on Thad's lips and how they felt against his. He felt Thad's hand grip his leg gently and then he felt Thad's erection press inside him. He gasped out and squeezed his eyes shut as Thad slid in. "Oh my god."

Thad pushed halfway in and stopped pressing kisses along Flint's jaw as the younger boy let out a string of curses and moans. He looked at Flint and kissed him gently. "Are you ready?" he asked after a moment. Flint nodded and Thad pressed inside deeper before pulling back out and starting up a slow motion. He moaned softly feeling Flint's inner walls tighten around him. "Relax honey relax." He said.

Flint took a deep breath and tried to relax but every thrust sent a jolt of pleasured pain through him, and that just made him want more. Soon he was shouting for Thad to go harder and deeper. "Thad please, please. You feel so good baby please." He moaned out. He had wrapped his legs instinctively around Thad's waist and the older boy picked up his pace moving deeper into his boyfriend with each thrust.

Their moans mixed together as Thad picked his pace up and started thrusting into Flint harder and faster, he shifted slightly and succeeded in hitting Flint's prostate several times. This caused Flint to yell out his moans becoming more like screams as they both reached the peak of their orgasms. Flint came first ribbons of cum hitting him in the stomach and chest as Thad relentlessly pounded into him. Flint's muscles tightened around Thad and this caused him to hit the edge, the older boy pressing inside of his boyfriend deeply and coming into the condom.

Thad pulled out and all but collapsed on top of Flint their bodies spent as the younger boy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Their breathing was shallow and it took them several moments to come back off their high, their bodies twitching in response to the lightest of touches. A couple minutes passed and Thad got up looking down at Flint whose eyes were still closed. "I love you." He whispered.

Flint's blue eyes opened dreamily and he looked up at Thad. "I love you too." He said. He pulled his arm up and pulled Thad's head down to his and kissed him softly. "Now get off me so I can get my clothes back on, they're going to be so wrinkled Thad Thomas." He said before smiling.

Thad rolled his eyes but got off Flint, he handed the boy his clothes and put on his own buttoning his no longer crisp blue cotton shirt and pulling up his khaki's. Flint rolled his eyes and slipped into a black pair of skinny jeans and a large white shirt that fell off his shoulder. He looked around and finally found his scarf which he tied back around his neck.

When the younger boy had finished fixing his clothes the pair got out of the back seat and back into the front. Thad turned the car on and backed out of the deserted parking lot. "I say this was a productive evening want to go home?" he asked trying to hide his hopefulness.

But Flint smiled and pulled the directions out of the glove box. "Nope take the highway babe." He said.


End file.
